Ultraman Force side story: Aurora and Lucifer
by Daysri001
Summary: Aurora and Lucifer were the protectors of a far away world. Lucifer who envy his brother soon turn into the side of evil.


Aurora and Lucifer: the beginning!

Long time ago, on a land far distant from ours known as Nebula Aura. It was describe the most beautiful world that had ever existed. In the land itself, it was shining auroras everywhere with colourful and yet harmless crystals standing in the ground.

The residents of the land are the 'Inforcers' and the 'Auronas'. Inforcers are reptilian human hybrid creature that live in a medieval like civilization. While the Auronas are massive monster that can be call a gentle giant. They live together in harmony and peace for the longest time they could remember. All of it is because of the two warriors of lights known as 'Aurora' and 'Lucifer'. They are the brothers of light. Defending, protecting and taking care of the life on Nebula Aura.

The two stand on top of a mointain tall enough for all of the Inforcers and Auronas to see them. Aurora was the oldest and also the wisest between the two. He was the one responsible to lead the residents. Meanwhile Lucifer was the youngest and the most not so reliable one and always envy his brother in every ways.

One day, the Inforcers and Auronas held a festival to calebrate Aurora for his generosity and kindness for all of them. Knowing this Lucifer started to get jealous and soon turn into anger. His jealousy to his became stronger and stronger till he finally was consumed by the darkness and follow the path of shadows.

He turn the Auronas aggresive and attack the Inforcers. The once ally suddenly turn their back and begin to crushing, destroying and killing the Inforcers as they try to run to save their lives and some try to rescue others. Soon the crystals on the land turn dark and turn dangerous. Lucifer was happy to see the disaster that he did to this land as it was starting to loose its beauty.

Aurora immidiately try to stop his brother and soon turn into a battle. The fought and Licifer open a portal to another world that was filled with livings. It was earth. The two giants came through the portal and Lucifer wound his brother in the stomach and he begin bleeding and fall to the ground and soon disappear. Lucifer know his brother very well, he was still alive. Lucifer started to monster from various shapes and sizes. He oder them to seek and destroy his brother while return to his world and finish what he had started. The monsters begin searching for Aurora and they terrorized the people on the planet making them cover in fear as they awaits the for things to happen.

Somewhere in the forest, Aurora begin to become weaker and soon lose his energy and light. He begin to shrink to the size of a human. Untill one day, a human man found him. The look at him in curiousity and soon noticed that he was wounded. The man brought Aurora back to his home and begin treated his wound using the herbs that he found the forest and making them into meidicines

Aurora begin to feel much better and his wound behin to heal. He wanted to thank the man for his kindness and help. Aurora then ask for him name and said "Young man thank you for all your help. If you mind telling me your name, my name is Aurora.". The man replied "Nago.. Nago Kizuna.". Happy to hear his name, Aurora owes the his debt but he refuse to accept any gifts.

One day, one of Lucifer monster found Aurora and behin attacking the man's home. Aurora tell the to run while he would try to stol it. The refuses to run and wanted to help. Aurora appreciate his help and give him the 'Spark Revivor' to him. Aurora told him that it was use to 'Reviving' and 'bonding'. He ask the man to bond with him and transform into a warrior of light and he agreed.

Nago use the Spark Revivor and transform into Aurora and fought the monster. In a mere moments he had won the fight and destroy the monster. Having this power he decided to fight for people who suffering from the attack of the monsters. Nago and Aurora begin to venture across the land and protect the people on the way. They would either destroy or seal the monsters away and keeping the peace to land. Soon, Aurora begin to become the protector for all mankind.

In Nebula Aura, Lucifer started to felt the presence of his creation disappearing one by one. He knows that this is the working of his brother, Aurora. Lucifer decided to finish this one and for all. The traveled back to earth and face his brothe once more. This time Aurora was the victor, and defeated Lucifer. Before he started to vanish he begin to create the 'Dark Revivor' the dark version of the Spark Revivor and hope for one day some one would avenge his death. That was not all, he open a massive size portal above the earth and inside it appeared huge meteorites and inside the meteorites are Auronas, ready to make havoc to the earth.

Aurora started to react and try to stop it but sadly his time core, the blue crystal on his chest begin to flash a red light that is showing he was running out of energy. If he continue, he would die but if he doesn't the meteorites will reach earth and causes a massive damge to the land. And he dicides, he brake the bond between him and Nago and put the man back to the ground.

Nago look up at his giant friend kneeling in front of him. Aurora give him the Spark Revivor, but its shape was different from before. Aurora begin to said his final words "My friend, this would be our final contact. I want you to pass down that device to your descendents and I hope that one day, a new warrior will rise and become a new hope and protect the world from darkness."

Aurora stood up and look to the sky as he soon flew and sacrifice himself to destroy the meteorites. The Auronas tranform into capsule that showering the sky and fall all over the place. Seeing that his friend was gone, Nago try to grant his friend wish and begin to pass down the Spark Revivor to his eescendents. And today, the Spark Revivor have been passed down to Nago's great grandson that lives in the modern day. Auronas are beginning to awaken and humans to bond which they gained new bodies and strength also the awakening of a new warrior of light that must defend the earth from dangerous threats.


End file.
